The present invention relates to a foldable mechanism for playyard, and more particular, to a foldable mechanism for playyard, which is easy to be folded, simple in structure and solid in support strength.
As time changes, there is a need of providing an easy-to-operate foldable mechanism with high safety for different varieties of playyards. For example, in the prior art, there is disclosed a foldable mechanism for playyard, as shown in FIG. 1, comprising a coupling element 2 having a substantially U-shaped cross section; a pair of hollow rods 3 having therein an engaging element 4; a spring 5 pivotally screwed to the coupling element 2 by a screw 6; a fixed block 7 secured in the coupling element 2, having a cutout 8 for engaging with the engaging element 4; and a press-down element 9 positioned below the fixed block 7 for disengaging the engaged status between the engaging element 4 and the fixed block 7. When a user is intended to collapse the playyard, all he or she has to do is to press down the press-down element 9 and the engaged status between the engaging element 4 and the fixed block 7 would be disengaged.
In the conventional foldable mechanism mentioned above, redundant parts are used so that the whole structure is very complicate and the cost is increased. In addition, the engaged status of the foldable mechanism for playyard relies on a fixed block 7 made of plastic and an engaging element 4 made of plastic so that the support strength thereof is not good enough. After a long period of use, the foldable mechanism is adt to malfunction due to long time wear, even infants, toddlers or children would get hurt due to the destruction of foldable mechanism in structure.
In view of the above drawbacks of conventional foldable mechanisms for playyard, the present invention simplifies the whole structure of a foldable mechanism and improves the support strength thereof.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a foldable mechanism for playyard, comprising:
a connection element for connecting a pair of hollow rods, having an U-shaped cross section, two pairs of guiding grooves and a plurality of through holes for rivets being provided at both sides of the connection element;
a pair of hollow rods in which a spring and a latching block are accommodated respectively, a through hole for rivet and a groove being provided at both sides of the hollow rods respectively; and
a press-down element having two ramps, for pressing the latching block literally to disengage the engaged status between the connection element and the hollow rod,
wherein the press-down element, hollow rod and latching block are fixed on the connection element by rivets, when a user presses the press-down element, the ramps of the press-down element would push the latching block to move literally so as to disengage the engaged status between the connection element and the hollow rod to achieve the effect of collapsing the playyard.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a foldable mechanism for playyard, wherein the guiding groove consists of a straight line part and an arch part.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a foldable mechanism for playyard, wherein the press-down element is mounted below the connection element.
According to further another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a foldable mechanism for playyard, wherein the press-down element is mounted at the literal side of the connection element.
The present invention has a merit that the engaged status of the whole foldable mechanism for playyard relies on the latching block, rivets and connection element made of metal so that the support strength is higher than that relies on the fixed block made of plastic and the engaging element made of plastic in a conventional foldable mechanism. Further, since the foldable mechanism of the present invention uses less parts so that the manufacture cost would be reduced and the foldable mechanism is easy to be produced due to simple structure.
Additional features and other merits of the present invention will be described hereinafter together with the drawings which form a part of the specification.